At present, mobile terminal devices and personal computers are applied more and more closely. For meeting these applications, it is required to install device driver and application software (collectively called terminal software) on the personal computers for the mobile terminal devices. There are usually three installation methods as follows.
Method I: a Compact Disc (CD) fixed with an installation package is provided in a product package, and a user runs the installation package on the CD on the Personal Computer (PC).
Method II: an installation package is fixed in the memory of a product, and the self-starting function after the product is connected with a computer is triggered to run the installation package.
Method III: developers publish an installation package on their own websites, and a user visits the websites through a PC to manually download and run the installation package.
In Method I, the user needs to save the installation CD well. If the CD is lost or files are damaged, the application of a mobile terminal device is not available.
Method II has some improvements compared with Method I, but their common disadvantage is that both their installation packages are fixed, which cannot meet the requirement for updating the application software of products.
Although in Method III the latest installation package published by a manufacturer can be obtained, but the user has to download the installation package himself/herself, and constantly pay attention to the update of the websites. If the user cannot access the network, then the software package cannot be obtained, and the driver and the application software cannot be installed.
It follows that some of the three methods for installing terminal software require too much involvement of a user, and some require a lot of memory of a terminal, which is not convenient for the user to use, and thereby the user is influenced to normally use the mobile terminal device, and the satisfaction of the user is reduced.